Hoilday love
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: It's about all the hoildays in the year! some of them I'm gonna type what Dudley and Kitty do for the holidays! This is what I think they are gonna do! Also, sorry for the rating!
1. Valentine day

It was a nice day. Tons of people were getting for the day. But on this day it was valentine's day. A lot of people were spending the day with the people they love. Let's go see what Dudley and Kitty are doing.

They were at TUFF, working. It was around 5:00pm. Dudley had something planned for tonight with his girlfriend Kitty Katswell. He was gonna take her out of dinner. Dudley went over to Kitty's desk, and smiled at her.

"Hey Kitty!"

"Oh hi Dudley." Kitty said with a smiled.

"Wanna…go on a date tonight?"

"Sure! Pick me up at around 7, ok?"

"Ok!"

Then it was time to leave. Dudley got in the shower right when he got home. Kitty also got in the shower when she got to her apartment. They both ready. When it was around 7:00pm, Dudley came by Kitty's apartment. They were both wearing something nice.

When Dudley rang the doorbell, Kitty opened it. Dudley couldn't believe how pretty Kitty look. She was wearing a red dress, with nice shoes, and make up.

"Wow, Kitty…. You look….." That was all Dudley could say.

"Thanks, you look really nice to."

"Thanks, let's go!"

They got in the car, and drove. They got to the dinner place. (You can think of the name it.) They ordered their food and drinks. They got wine there too. When they were done, Dudley drove Kitty back home.

"Thanks for everything Dudley."

"Your welcome."

Kitty kissed him and went up the her apartment. Dudley went home, and got into bed. He dreamed about Kitty all night. Kitty did the same. They dreamed of each other all night.


	2. New years!

It was the first day of the new year! Every TUFF agent was at work. It was almost midnight. Everyone was a great time, waiting for new years eve. They all drinks in their hands. Only 5 more mintues.

"I can't wait till new years!" Dudley yelled.

"Me too, it's like a new start!" The Chief said with joy.

Soon it was only 60 more seconds. Everyone counted down. Then it was new years. Everyone was happy, and set off fireworks. Some people were sleeping (me!), when it happened. Dudley and KItty kissed each other when the clock hit new years. Soon everyone went home. Kitty drove Dudley home. Peg was fast asleep. THey both went up to Dudley's room. Dudley shut the door, and sat on his bed with Kitty.

"I'm so glad it's new years, Kitty."

"I know. I am to."

They both looked at each other. Then they leaned in closer. They were about 1 inch apart. Then they door opened and stood Peg.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"Dudley, go to bed!"

"But it's new years."

"Oh, ok. Then spend the night how you want it."

"Ok!"

"Not anything though!" Peg said knowing what they might do.

Peg shut the door. Dudley got up and locked it this time. He sat on the bed, and Kitty got in his lap. THey began to kiss each other. THey kissed each other for a about 10 minutes. Then Kitty looked at the time.

"I better go Dudley."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright."

Dudley unlocked the door, and walked Kitty out to the car.

"Bye Dudley."

"BYe Kitty, sleep well."

Kitty kissed him and drove home. Dudley went back to his room, and thought about Kitty.

_"Kitty is so sexy! I wish we got to do it tonight."_ Dudley thought before going sleep.

With Kitty, she went to her room. She got into bed and thought about Dudley.

_"Dudley is a great kisser! I wanted him tonight, but I'll wait till I'm married."_ Kitty thought before falling asleep.


	3. Easter Sunday!

It was a sunday morning. Today was a great day for everyone. Everyone got the day off. So, let's see what my favorite couple is doing!

Dudley was over at Kitty's house. They were spending Easter together. They watched t.v, and did tons of other stuff. They played games, and had tons of fun.

"Thanks for coming over Dudley."

"It was fun with you!"

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon. When Dudley was about to leave, he thought of something.

"Hey Kitty?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna come to my house and have dinner?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

"Yay! Let's go!"

Dudley grabbed Kitty's hand, and they drove to Dudley's place. His mother Peg Puppy, was waiting outside. Dudley ran up and hugged her. Soon Peg was making dinner, and it was time to eat. They all sat down, and had a nice dinner together.

"So, Mis...Kitty, how are you?" Peg said almost messing up her name.

"I'm good."

"That's nice. Dudley I need your help with the dishes."

"Aww, fine!" Dudley wined.

When they were done, Dudley did the dishes. Soon it was around 10:15pm. Peg had to go somewere for the night. So Dudley and Kitty were home alone. Then Kitty looked at the time.

"I better go, Dudley. Thanks for tonight."

"DO you really have to go?"

"It's late."

"Before you go! I wanted to give you something."

"Ok."

Dudley leaned in closer to Kitty. He began to kiss her. Kitty kissed him back. Soon they were Dudley's room kissing on the bed. Dudley layed on his back, with Kitty on top. Kitty took off Dudley's clothes. She moved her head to the middle of Dudley legs. Dudley moaned once he felt Kitty's mouth and hand on his little 'friend'.

"Oh yea Kitty. Just like that."

Dudley played with her hair. Then Kitty began to use his 'part' as a straw. She sucked on it, for about 20 mintues. Dudley moaned even louder at what Kitty was doing. He couldnt take it anymore.

"Kitty! I'm about to..." That was all he could say before doing it.

Kitty loved what Dudley just did. (I think you know what he did, cause I'm not typeing it!) Anyways, when he was done, Kitty came **(She still had her clothes on)** back up and kissed Dudley some more. Dudley sat up and took off Kitty's top. He moved his hands to the middle of her back. He unclip her bra, and threw it on the floor.

"Wow Kitty, your so pretty." Dudley said placing his hands on her 'chest'.

"Why thank you, Dudley."

Dudley began to rub her 'chest'. Kitty moaned as Dudley went faster and harder. Then Dudley got an idea. He put his mouth over the right one. Kitty's head flew back. She put her hands on the back of Dudley's head. His free hand was working on the left side. After a few mintues went by, he worked on the left side. He did the same thing.

"Hmmm, Dudley." Kitty moaned.

After he was done, he flipped them over. Kitty layed on her back. Dudley took off his pants, and then her underwear. Then Dudley layed next to Kitty. They both on their side, facing each other. Dudley looked down to the middle of Kitty's legs. He moved hand to the middle of her legs. He began to rub soft, and slow at first. Kitty moved closer to him. Then Dudley went harder and faster.

"Oh Dudley! Yes!"

Dudley smiled and they kissed again. Soon, Dudley stopped after a few seconds, which made Kitty a little sad. But then Dudley took 2 fingers, and began to pump in and out of Kitty. Then Kitty put one hand on Dudley's 'part' and rubbed it to. THey both moaned. Then after a few minutes by, Dudley got on top of Kitty.

"You ready, Kitty?"

"Yes, I want you so bad Dudley."

"I want you too."

Soon Dudley was pumping in and out of Kitty. They both moaned, as they were making love to each other. Kitty told Dudley got faster and harder. So that's what Dudley did. Kitty put her hands o his shoulder. Dudley rubbed Kitty's 'chest'. Kitty felt like she was heaven.

"Yes Dudley! Keep going!" Kitty begged.

"You got it."

They went for that for about 20 minutes. Kitty was still on her back. Dudley placed his head between her legs. Kitty felt his tough moving down there. Dudley also pumped 2 fingers in and out of her again. Soon Kitty was on top of Dudley. He held her hips, and Kitty began to move her hips. Her hands were on his chest. Soon she was going faster and harder. Then Dudley and Kitty both saw Peg walking up to the house.

"Oh Shi**! My mom!"

Kitty got off, and put her clothes back on. They kissed each other good night. Kitty went out the back way, and drove home. Dudley got in bed, turned on side not facing the door. Peg went up to his room.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you naken in bed?"

"It's my life mom! Now I'm sleeping!"

"Alright, good night."

"Good night."

She went to bed. Dudley thought about what just happened.

_"Kitty was so hot tonight! I really wanted her for while now." _Dudley thought.

Kitty had just went to bed. She dreamed about Dudley, and what just happened with them.

"_Dudley was great at that! I just hope I'm not pregnant."_ Kitty thought.


	4. Halloween

It was around fall. The season was cold, but everyone love this time of the year. It was halloween. Tons of parents with their kids went trick or treating. Dudley and Kitty didnt have kids, (yet) since they were not married yet. Kitty was home alone for the night. Then he door bell rang. She opened the door, and there stood a bed sheet.

"Happy halloween, Kitty!"

"Happy halloween, Dudley!"

They hugged each other. Kitty let him in and they sat on the couch. Dudley took the bed sheet, and smiled at Kitty.

"Your not going trick or treating?" Dudley asked his girlfriend.

"No, I just stay home alone."

"Alone is boring! Let's watch a scary movie together!"

"What kind of scary movie?"

"Nightmare on elm street!" Dudley said pulling the movie out.

"Where did you put that?" Kitty said pointing at the movie.

"My bed...sheet, had a pocket..." Dudley lied.

Kitty knew he was lieing. She put the movie in, and made popcorn. They watched to movie. Soon it was over, and Dudley was so scared.

"Hold me Kitty!"

"It's just a movie."

Dudley beg to stay with Kitty tonight. Kitty didnt know, since they werent married yet. She made up her mind, and he could stay here for the night. They got to bed. Dudley cuddled close to her, since he was so scared.

"Freddy it not real, Dudley."

"Oh come on. You have be scared just a little."

"Maybe a little."

They both cuddled next to each other. They kissed each other good night. Dudley had his arms around Kitty.

"K-Kitty? Are you awake?"

"I am now."

"Are you sure he's not real."

"Yes, what will make you sleep?"

"If you had a night light, or something."

"How about, I lay ontop of you?"

"Ok!" Dudley said loving that idea.

Dudley layed on his back. Kitty got on top of him, layed her head on his chest.

"Is that better?" Kitty said closeing her eyes.

"Much better." Dudley said.

They both fall asleep, and had a good night rest.


	5. Thanksgiving

It was the 11th month. Most people are getting for tonight. They were making dinner, and having family over. So, let's go see what Dudley and Kitty are up to.

They were talking on the phone. Everyone got the day off, since today is so important. Kitty was gonna have her family over at her house, and she wanted Dudley and Peg to come over. THey would be there at around 6:00pm.

Soon it was 6:00pm. Kitty's mom was there, and then Peg and Dudley came. Kitty just finshed dinner, and set the table.

"Hi Mrs. Katswell!" Dudley said.

"Oh hi Dudley."

The parents took their seats. Dudley went over to Kitty.

"Hey Kitty?"

"What?"

"Our moms are not fighting."

"Yea cause today it important."

"What day is it?"

"Thanksgiving."

"Oh yea!"

They both sat down, and they began to ate.

"So Dudley? How have you been?" Kitty's mom asked.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Fine."

"See, this is nice, no fightin at all." Kitty said.

"Not be nosey, but when are you guys gonna have kids?" Peg asked.

Kitty spit out her water, and Dudley coughed. Their parents looked at them.

"Mom, we're not married yet!" Dudley laughed.

"Yea, I'm waiting till I'm married." Kitty said.

"Alright, but I want some grand kids." Kitty's mom said.

They ate dinner. Soon it was time for bed time. Everyone left. Kitty's mom and Peg waited in the hall way while Dudley and Kitty talked.

"Thanks for dinner, Kitty."

"Anything for you."

"Are we gonna have kids?" Dudley said randomly.

"When we're married."

"Ok."

Kitty kissed him, and they all left. They all went to bed, and had a great dinner!


	6. XMAS!

There was snow everywere. All the bad guys were having fun playing in the snow. Everyone was playing in the snow. Today was also...Chirstmas! Let's go to the awsome couple.

Dudley and Kitty spent the whole day together. They sat under the tree, opened their gifes. They watched movies, and played in the snow. When they were done playing the snow, they had to take shower. Kitty got in first, and Dudley waited outside. Once she was done, Dudley got in the shower. When he was done, they played in the snow for about 3 hours. It was around 6:45pm.

"Man, it's late!" Dudley said looking at the time.

"I know right. I'll make dinner."

Kitty made dinner for them. They sat at the table and ate dinner. THey are boyfriend and girlfriend. Soon after they ate, they watch a cute movie together. Once it was over it was 9:23pm. Kitty had one more gife to give Dudley.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"I have one more gife for you."

"I have one for you to."

THey were both thinking of the same thing. Kitty got up and grabbed Dudley's hand. THey went into Kitty's room. She locked the door. Dudley sat on the bed. He was sitting up. Then Kitty walked over to him.

"Are you ready for you gife?"

"You beat I am!"

Kitty began to take off Dudley clothes. SHe went down to her knees, and played with Dudley's 'friend'. Dudley put his hands on Kitty's head, so she wouldnt escape.

"I like this gife." Dudley moaned.

Kitty went soft and slow. Dudley could hear the noises she was making. Then Kitty stopped. She told Dudley to stand up, so he did. Kitty did the same thing, only Dudley was standing up.

"Oh yea Kitty. Faster please."

Kitty went faster for him. She alway went harder for him too. Dudley's head went back. He loved what Kitty was doing down there. Kitty moaned as she was doing this too. Kitty stopped, and took off her clothes. She grabbed Dudley's 'friend' and put it in the middle of her chest. She moved her upper body. Dudley loved what Kitty was giving him so much.

"Ohh yeaaa Kitty. I am loving this!"

Kitty loved doing this to Dudley too. Soon she stopped and pushed Dudley on the bed. He was laying on his back. Kitty began to kiss him. They kissed soft and slow. They both moaned. Kitty still had one hand between Dudley's legs. She rubbed it for a while. Soon Dudley was about to do something.

"I'm almost there Kitty!"

Kitty went faster and harder for him. Then after a few more, he done it. He was breathing hard. Between Kitty's legs were a little wet. THey began to kiss again. Dudley turned them over, so he was on top. THey kissed each other. THen Dudley broke the kiss, and moved to her neck. He licked her neck and moved down to her chest.

"Oh Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

Dudley put his mouth on the right side. He sucked and pulled on it. Kitty gasped and Dudley began to bite on it a little. After a few mintues later, Dudley went over to the left one. He did the same thing. Then Dudley went down to the middle of her legs. He sniffed her first, and then worked on her. His tough met her, and it was soft and slow at first. He would change from soft and slow to long and hard. He went hard and long for a while.

"Oh yes Dudley! Keep going please!"

Dudley keeped going. After a few mintues, he was done. They both sat up looking at each other. Then Kitty opened her legs, and smiled at Dudley.

"You ready for this, Kitty?"

"Yes! I want you...I need you right now!"

Dudley got in the right spot. He got into Kitty. She gasped as Dudley moved in. She stopped him. Then she told him he could keep going. He began slow for her. They held hands, and kissed each other. Kitty wrapped her legs around Dudley waist.

"Man, your so tight!" Dudley said.

"Oh your so big!"

Dudley was now pumping a little faster now. Kitty moaned louder and louder.

"Faster Dudley! And harder!" Kitty begged.

"Alright."

Dudley went faster and harder for her. Soon they heared a cracking sound. They both gasped when they heard it. They never felt this before. After 2 long hours, Kitty wanted a ride. Dudley layed on his back. Kitty went down all the way. She moved her lower body back and forth. Dudley put his warm, soft hands on her 'chest' again. Kitty had her hands on his chest.

"Ohhh, Dudley..."

Kitty leaned down for a kiss. She came back up, and went faster and faster. Dudley moaned at what Kitty was doing. Then Kitty stood on her knees. Dudley was still in her. But this time, Dudley began to pump. Dudley went super fast. Kitty hung her head, and screamed. Dudley thought he was hurting her.

"Hmmm, Dudley! Keep going!" Kitty yelled out.

Dudley keeped going. He knew he wasnt hurting her. Then they stopped.

"Can we do one more, Kitty?" Dudley said breathing hard.

"Yea, which way."

"Doggie?"

Kitty liked the sound of that. She went on her hands on knees. Dudley got in place. He went in slowly, since it was their first time doing it like this. Once he was in, he pumped in and out. Kitty's claws shot out and she grabbed the bed sheets. Her head flew back, as Dudley began to kiss her back.

"Hmmm Dudley! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Kitty!"

THey keeped making love for 1 hour. Soon Dudley felt like he was getting close.

"K-k-Kitty! I'm close, I can feel it!"

"Yes Dudley!"

A few pumps later, Dudley can there. Kitty screamed as Dudley went all the way in. Soon, Dudley pulled out, they both layed in bed. THey were breathing really hard. THey got under the covers. They faced each other, and kissed each other again. Kitty also rubbed his part, and Dudley did the same with Kitty. THey both moaned.

"Merry Chirstmas, Dudley."

"Merry Chirstmas, Kitty."

They fell asleep in each other arms.


	7. 4th of July

It was July! Which ment, fireworks! Everyone person got fireworks. THey couldnt wait till night fall to come. So, let's go see what TUFF it up to.

Ok, so at TUFF everyone was getting ready for a party. Dudley wanted to ask Kitty watch the fireworks with him. He went over to her desk. She was doing something important on her computer. He tapped Kitty and she spun around.

"Hi, Dudley."

"Hi Kitty. So you know it's the 4th of July right?"

"I know that. We're having a party."

"Well, I was wondering if...we could watch it together." Dudley said a little shy.

"I would love that, Dudley."

"Yay!"

Soon it was night time. It was around 10:00pm. Everyone was shotting off fireworks. TUFF shot some wonderful ones too. (Fireworks are banned were I live). Dudley and Kitty sat next to each in the grass. (Yes, the party is outside). So, the Chief shot them in the air. Everyone loved what they were seeing.

Soon the party was over. Everyone went home, and they were so tired from the fireworks. So, Dudley and Kitty walked to Kitty's apartment. Kitty wanted to Dudley to stay with her for a little while.

"Please Dudley. Stay for a while."

"Oh alright Kitty."

Kitty smiled and they went into her room. They layed on the bed in each other arms. They watched the t.v. Then Kitty turned off the t.v, and looked up at Dudley.

"Thanks for tonight."

"The nights not over yet..." Dudley said thinking a little.

"What do you..."

That was far as Kitty got. THe next thing she knew, Dudley was kissing her. She kissed him back. Dudley got on top of Kitty, and moved down her neck. They both wanted each other, but they would wait till their married. Dudley stopped and got off the bed.

"I'm sorry Kitty. I couldnt help myself."

"It's ok Dudley."

Dudley had to leave. Kitty kissed him goodnight. Soon they were both in bed, thinking about each other in their sleep. Kitty thought about Dudley and her having their first child. Dudley thought about him and Kitty getting married.


End file.
